


Cooking Up Something Good

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Quickies, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cooking Up Something Good

"Pass me the cinnamon, Jamie," Teddy said as he shifted flour into a bowl.

"Why're you such a good cook anyway?" James asked, sneaking a couple of currants and popping them into his mouth. "Gran doesn't like us in her kitchen."

Teddy added the spices and sugar to the flour, then added the butter and currants, mixing until the dough crumbled.

" _My_ Gran taught me," he said adding the milk and egg mixture, then turned it out to knead. "She learned to do everything the Muggle way. I think she did it for my grandfather, reminded him of growing up."

~*~

James eyed Teddy's arms as he gently kneaded the dough, his muscles flexing, hands working carefully as he patted the dough into two pans before popping them in the oven.

"We have fifteen minutes." They looked at one another for a moment and, in seconds, they'd opened their jeans, shoving their pants down, kissing, groping, flour spilling onto the floor.

James, cock pulsing, crashed to the table as Teddy's wand signaled it was time to take the scones from the oven.

"Perfect timing," Teddy said cheerfully as he zipped his jeans, and then took the scones from the oven. "Hungry?"


End file.
